


En un ave

by Metuka



Series: Somalia [4]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reflexiones de Ziva durante su cautiverio</p>
            </blockquote>





	En un ave

Es mediodía. Has aprendido a verlo por el recorrido que las luces y las sombras siguen cada jornada. Al menos hoy te han dejado en un rincón en que da la sombra. No quieren que deshidrates aún, no hasta el punto de ser irrecuperable. No sabes cómo decirles que ya estás seca. No te escucharían, de todos modos.

Saleem vocea al otro lado de la pared. Le grita a su segundo, al tal Yusuf. Nunca te ha dicho su nombre, pero ya los conoces a todos. Y ellos te conocen a ti. Bíblicamente, que dirían los cristianos, de hecho. Habrán hecho de ti lo que han querido, pero te recordarán cuando ya no estés. Más de uno no tenía tan pocos dientes antes de que aparecieras.

Miras a tu alrededor y te sientes decepcionada. La araña del techo ya no está. Habrá huido a un lugar mejor en que construir su tela. Aquí ni los insectos pueden vivir, así tal vez se haya muerto de hambre. Al menos ella ha podido escapar, nada la ata, las cuerdas las pone ella. También se fue el escorpión que viste hace dos días. Dos no, tres, calculas. Sabes que hay un lapso de tiempo vacío a causa de un culatazo, pero recobraste el conocimiento y la cuenta a tiempo.

Sabes qué día es. Es absurdo, pero irlos sumando te mantiene ligeramente activa y ligeramente cuerda. Cada día es un día más o un día menos, según lo mires. Poco importa, el resultado será igual aunque no sepas ni cómo ni cuándo. Mentira, el cómo te lo imaginas bien. Saleem te ha mostrado su cuchillo de monte más de una vez. Eres una perra infiel, morirás degollada como una perra infiel.

Tal vez es eso, tal vez se ha muerto. Quizá se encontró con el escorpión y la devoró. Lo sientes por la pobre araña, pero te gustaría haberlo visto. No porque quieras verla muerta, al menos te hacía compañía a su modo, sino porque sería algo de acción, un cambio en tu rutina más allá del baile de las sombras a través de la claraboya rota.

Bajas la vista y ves tu escote vacío. Sentir la ausencia de la estrella te hace encontrarte más desnuda que consentir ya ni siquiera a regañadientes que te arranquen la ropa para lo de siempre. Te prometes que, si llega el milagro, la recuperarás. Te la pondrás de nuevo al cuello aunque tengas que usar las tripas de Saleem como cordel, pero te verá morir con ella pendiendo nuevamente en su sitio.

“Si me lo curro, puedo sacarte las tripas sin que te mueras”. Oyes tu risa aunque no te hayas movido. Tony estaría tan orgulloso de ti si supiera que acabas de citar una frase de película. Una lástima que no esté, que ya no vaya a estar nunca. A pesar de todo, le echas de menos. También a Abby, a McGee, a Gibbs muchísimo. Pero a Tony más.

Seguro que ya se ha olvidado de ti, que ya vuelve a ser el mismo Anthony DiNozzo de siempre, el rompecorazones que imaginaba a su compañera muerta desnuda. A esa compañera que mató Ari. Y luego tú mataste a Ari para que no matase a Gibbs. Ari se fue con Tali. Michael y él cuidarán de ella hasta que te reúnas con ellos. Pronto, te dices. Pronto y sin que Tony llegue a saber jamás qué fue de ti.

Es mejor así. Nadie debe saber dónde has terminado tus días. Gibbs tenía razón cuando dijo que os ascienden muy jóvenes a agentes de control. Tú también cuando replicaste que los buenos a su edad están muertos. No sabes cuántos años tiene, pero sí que tú no llegarás a cumplirlos. Tu reloj se parará para siempre pronto. Tu cumpleaños es en otoño, pero no vivirás para verlo. Decir que tienes las horas contadas es absurdo, todos las tienen desde que nacen, pero en tu caso es más acuciante. Pronto, te dices. Pronto. Muy pronto.

Quién iba a pensar que el del pasado año sería el último. Abby te hizo pastel, todos te emboscaron, te montaron una fiesta. Les dijiste que no querías, precisamente por eso lo hicieron. Bailaste con Palmer. McGee te hacía reír. Y Tony… Tony solo miraba y sonreía. Sonreía hasta que se cansó de sonreír, hasta que pensó que Palmer te tocaba demasiado y quiso bailar él contigo. Y qué bien baila Tony. Si hubieras sabido que esa era la última canción, no le habrías apartado. Te habrías quedado un rato más en sus brazos.

No recuerdas la última vez que le viste. Es extraño, pero ese fragmento de vida no acude a tu memoria ahora mismo. A ratos te pasa, supones que es la deshidratación, el sopor o las torturas. Vas con efecto retardado, tratas de rememorar algo y a menudo viene a ti horas más tarde. Incluso te despierta de pronto. Hace diez días exactamente, abriste los ojos en mitad de la noche. Era Tony diciendo tu nombre. Murmurabas algo sobre su culito peludo y te dabas media vuelta en la cama. Y entonces sentiste el correr de la araña por el techo. No era DC, sino Somalia.

No sabrías explicar el motivo, pero estos días pasados estás pensando mucho en él. Tal vez sea tu modo de decirle adiós igual que ya lo hiciste con Michael. Aunque quizá Michael esté contigo, no lo sabes y la ciencia de Abby tampoco podría explicártelo. Puede que no sea él, ni Tali, como prefieres pensar la mayor parte del tiempo. Puede que seas tú sola, pero en determinados momentos sientes una oleada de fuerza sujetándote al mundo. Puede que tus últimos días vayan a seguir siendo un calvario, pero agotarás tu tiempo aquí con resignación, sin un grito.

Saleem y Yusuf continúan discutiendo. Algo de unos extranjeros, dicen. No les prestas atención, no te importa. Si los han capturado, peor para ellos, que a saber qué estarían haciendo en mitad del desierto donde solo crecen escorpiones, mal y desesperación. Solamente esperas que no los traigan a tu misma habitación, no estás de humor para aguantar quejas de nadie.

Porque se quejarán, vaya si se quejarán. Transcurre un buen periodo de tiempo hasta que te vuelves inmune a las palizas, hasta que te da igual un golpe que cinco. Pero alcanzar ese momento es ascender al paraíso o quizá caer de cabeza en el abismo de la nada. Ya no te importa lo que hagan contigo, solo pueden romper tu cuerpo un poquito más antes de rajarte la garganta de parte a parte. “Causa de la muerte, hemorragia masiva”.

Te gustaría que Ducky fuese el que te hiciera la autopsia. Sería cuidadoso, profesional y concienzudo como siempre. Te trataría bien. Te suturaría con mimo las heridas para dejarte presentable. Pero no es solo por eso. Al menos así te vería por última vez. Te hablaría, te acariciaría, te peinaría el pelo aunque tú ya no estuvieras allí para sentirlo. Ducky se portaría tan bien contigo.

Pasos, pasos que se acercan. Saleem llega a por ti. No parece contento, pero has aprendido a no hacer preguntas. El que pregunta es él y ni siquiera ha podido sacarte mucho. Solo lo que tú le has dejado y un par de uñas que ya te han vuelto a crecer. Trae un pequeño saco de tela negra y te tapa la cabeza con ella. Solo esperas que no sea para echarte otra vez agua y medio ahogarte con la esperanza de que hables. Se pasa bastante mal, pero con este calor enseguida se seca y hasta te hidrata. Pero se pasa mal.

Caminas sin resistirte. No tendría sentido hacerlo. Te dices que quizá cuando ya no seas capaz decidan ejecutarte, pero te recuerdas que no sería la primera vez. Hace unas semanas te pisaron tan fuerte que no te sostenías en pie aunque no dieses un grito ni derramases una lágrima. No ocurrió nada. No te sacrificaron como si tuvieras la pata rota y fueses un caballo de esos que cría tu tío.

Llegáis a vuestro destino, al final del pasillo. La habitación del fondo, según ubicas gracias al plano mental que te has ido construyendo a fuerza de ir de un lado para otro como un saco de estiércol. La puerta se abre. Te preguntas si te querrán juntar con los extranjeros a ver si os devoráis los unos a los otros. Solo esperas que no sean muy lloricas. La puerta se cierra y…

La claridad hace que te encojas y te cubras la cara con las manos. No es claridad natural, no es el Sol. Te destapas el rostro y notas un peso sobre tu hombro. Conoces esa mano sin detenerte a mirarla. Lo que no sabes es cómo has consentido que Tony te la pusiera encima sin haberlo notado. Quizá se deba al agotamiento, a que en el fondo sabes que ya no hay motivos para sentirse alerta a cada instante. Puedes dormirte. Puedes descansar al fin. Aunque no eternamente. Estás viva.

Tony ha tenido que notar que te despertabas, pero no se ha movido. Sabes que está despierto, así que deduces que se deberá a que no desea asustarte. Te incorporas ligeramente y notas su mirada clara y serena a través de tus rizos enmarañados.  Respiras hondo y calmas el pulso que se te empieza a acelerar a causa de un miedo que no terminas de explicarte en este momento. Estás viva. Estás a salvo. Estás viva.

La botella de agua sigue donde la dejaste antes de quedarte dormida sin darte cuenta. La vuelves a tomar entre los dedos como si fuera algo precioso y le das un pequeño sorbo. Te despierta la sed, pero no quieres que las arcadas vuelvan si tragas demasiado de una vez. Estás demasiado débil, tu cuerpo no la asimilaría bien.

Te lames los labios cortados como para recoger hasta la última gota. Sientes que Tony no es el único que te observa. Gibbs también. Él tampoco dice nada. Le debes una charla, te dices. Hay tanto que tienes que explicarle. Es una losa que te está presionando el pecho. Debes de haber empezado a jadear del pánico sin darte cuenta, porque notas la presión de los dedos de Tony sobre tu hombro variar. Te cuesta, pero lo identificas como una caricia. Tony te está tranquilizando, te consuela. Estás a salvo. Estás viva.

McGee es el único que no te mira. McGee duerme. A él también le debes una explicación. Se la debes a todos. Y ellos a ti. Te preguntas cómo lograron dar contigo y por qué fueron directos a por Saleem. No, te corriges. Eso no te lo preguntas. Ya lo sabes. Tony te lo ha dicho. El mismo Tony que vuelve a hacerte sentir somnolienta con sus caricias.

Vuelves la mirada hacia la ventanilla. Es de noche. Fuera está todo sumido en una negrura rota únicamente por las luces doradas de algún país costero. Te apartas el pelo para que no te estorbe y sonríes, solo que no te das cuenta de que tus labios no se mueven. Piensas en Haifa, en los veranos que pasaste allí hace ya tantas vidas. Tali reía, corría por la playa con el mar salpicándole los tobillos. Ari y ella edificaban un castillo de arena. Eran felices. Tú también.

Cierras los ojos y te acomodas. Entreabres la boca y suspiras, aunque no produces ningún sonido. Estás cansada, pero vuelves a encontrarte alerta. De nada te sirve saber que estás segura y viva, no logras relajarte. Tony despega la mano de tu hombro y se inclina hacia un lado. Quieres gritarle que no te suelte, que no te deje sola. Otra vez la losa en el pecho. Llorarías, pero no tienes lágrimas. Estás seca.

Intentas alcanzar la botella, pero se te cae. Tony la recoge y la devuelve a su sitio. Notas que te mira, pero mantienes la vista baja. No quieres que sus ojos se encuentren con los tuyos. No es lo único que trae Tony. Te ha soltado porque tenía un motivo. Un motivo llamado chocolate. Es una tableta pequeña, de bolsillo. La abre y su olor te llena los pulmones. No recuerdas la última vez que comiste.

Tony parte un trocito. No sabes si era para ti, pero se lo arrancas como con miedo de que vaya a negártelo. Al contacto con tu lengua, las arcadas regresan. Las acallas lo mejor que puedes, aprietas las mandíbulas con fuerza y resistes. El pedacito de chocolate se te va disolviendo lentamente, se convierte en caldo dulce. Chocolate con leche, dictaminas. El favorito de Ari. Tali y tú erais más de negro, cuanto más puro y amargo mejor.

Una vez procesado el chocolate te encuentras mejor. Tony te ofrece un poco más, pero lo rechazas sacudiendo ligeramente la mano. Sientes que tu estómago no va a admitir nada durante un rato y prefieres darle una tregua. Ya tiene trabajo. Tú también, pero no deberías. Ya no tienes razones para estar alerta. Sin embargo, no te relajas. Las luces del país costero empiezan a desaparecer bajo vuestras alas.

Tu visión periférica te avisa de un movimiento inesperado. Inmediatamente te proteges con los brazos. “Heridas defensivas”. Oyes un gemido inarticulado y débil salir de tu garganta sin que lo hayas producido conscientemente. Te cuesta unos segundos volver a respirar con normalidad y piensas en lo que puede ser. Te das cuenta de que era Tony. De que quería devolver su brazo a tus hombros. De que quería volver a protegerte. A hacer que te sintieras a salvo de nuevo.

Bajas la mirada. Ves su mano cerca de la tuya. Sin pedir permiso, la agarras y tiras de su brazo. Tony comprende tu acción y colabora. Sus dedos se quedan quietos un momento, pero no tardan en moverse. Esta vez no te cuesta reconocer que se trata de una caricia. Sonríes por dentro y tus labios te responden un instante mientras cierras los ojos. Estás cansada. Estás viva. Puedes volver a dormirte. Estás a salvo. Estás viva.


End file.
